Sold
by Zoser
Summary: Gen. O'Neill accompanies SG-1 on a mission. Things go wrong! Spoilers for Season 8. SamJack Some vulgar language. COMPLETE
1. Thawed and Bored

CHAPTER 1

General O'Neill was up to his ass in paper work. Flying a desk was just about as horrible as he thought it would be, perhaps worse considering the idiots he had to put up with. Silently he asked Hammond and so many other superiors his forgiveness. When he had been given this promotion and this assignment he outwardly appeared confident but inside he was nervous, tentative. He felt like a fraud. There were stars on his shoulders – he had worked his ass off for the birds, but here was a guy who had his mind vacuumed out twice and they gave him stars. It makes you kind of wonder about the other guys walking around with stars on their epaulettes. And, of course, there was the mountains, the sea, the endless stream of paper. All this crap and Carter still in his chain of command. It was enjoyable to be around her and the SGC. He enjoyed the people, well most of the people and continued excitement of their adventures but there were times, sitting in his office, in his leathers chair, at his big desk, that it just made him feel old and useless. Maybe it was time for him to retire to start a new phase of his life and let the past go.

Letting go made him think of just why a general would be holding down the fort on a Sunday afternoon. Carter had attained the rank of Lt. Col. shortly after he was thawed but the celebration was held off until after the dust from the latest turmoil with Anubis had settled. Today was the day, there was a picnic for most of the base at one of the local state parks to celebrate all the promotions, medals, meritorious citations and just the fact they were all still alive. At the last minute O'Neill sent Col. Dixon, this day's assigned duty officer, to join the festivities in his place. He was feeling uncomfortable and decidedly awkward at the thought of seeing Carter together with Pete. He could not deny her a life but could not bear the thought of having his face rubbed in it.

If O'Neill had gone to the picnic he would have known that Carter was alone. Pete was a sometimes thing. In those dark nights when she waited and wondered and worked for O'Neill's return she made a comparison. Not conscientiously, of course, or it would have smacked her between the eyes. It was O'Neill, always had been and probably always would be. But she was back to the age old problem – what you want you can't have. And was still lonely, still cold and lonely at night.

She remembered Ayiana when O'Neill was sealed in the ice. Would that be his fate too, to wake up millions of years from now to a world that he didn't know? Where all that he held dear, all that he had risked his life for, was in such the remote past that no one even remembered his civilization? Would he be revived just to save the lives of people he didn't know then succumb himself, alone and muttering in a language so long dead that no one understood? She had shed tears for him and for herself. When Teal'c had helped him into that chamber and it covered over O'Neill, she felt something deep within her break. She was short tempered, curt with superiors, friends and co-workers, and dismissive of Pete. All she could focus on was O'Neill and restoring him to a normal life, her life. She finally realized who and what she wanted out of life and he was again out of her reach. When he was finally thawed, as it were, she had the notion, that like Ayiana, he was here to bring life. He had saved life on their planet, now he was here to restore her to life from which she had virtually withdrawn and possibly to create new life with her. She meant to give him the opportunity.  
Ah but now he was Brigadier General O'Neill and she had been frightened again and slipped into easy established patterns. She thought this thing with Pete had run its course, but he kept pressing her and she didn't know how to stop the steamroller. She had had hopes Jack would step in and save her this fate but he demurred. She had to face reality and her reality was Jack O'Neill. 


	2. PGX 717

CHAPTER 2

SG – 13 had made the initial contact with the world of PGX – 717. They were an interesting mix of people, rich in mineral wealth and some fairly large cities. They had been often fought over but at this point in their history they were a free port and had protected planet designation. They were willing to meet and sign a pact with the Tauri; however, it was with the illustrious O'Neill they wished to sign the accord of friendship and mutual defense. And so because of this and O'Neill's desire to do something beside sit on his ass and shuffle papers, he again joined SG – 1 on a mission.

As they gathered in the Gate room Sam Carter looked at her men and they looked to her. She was in charge of this mission, in charge of three wild cards, three men she loved. It would be a little nerve racking with the General along but she knew he would not consciously usurp her authority. It was the unconscious actions born of years of working together that worried her. She feared they would both fall into old patterns of behavior. He did look more like himself today. She always thought him a handsome man but never more so then when kitted out for a mission, cap on, weapon in hand, spring in his step and sparkle in his eye. Even though he was bitterly complaining about diplomats and politics she could see he craved the adventure, the action, and maybe even the companionship of the team. Although she had been incredibly busy and interacted with him on base, she missed him, his company, crazy comments, his certainty, his physical presence. He had withdrawn from her life after she had shown him the ring. He was still there but something was missing and she was just beginning to realize just how much it hurt. Possible hurt them both. And so she looked at her men with a million thoughts filtering through her mind and then with his permission gave the order to proceed. 

SG - 1 had been on PGX - 717 for 18 hours, spending more than half that time trying to walk to the nearest settlement. O'Neill thought that his next SGC improvement would definitely be vehicles even if they were only mountain bikes. The day length of this world was roughly 36 hours. Carter was considering breaking camp and hiking the next 8 hours under two bright full moons and then making camp again so to start the day refreshed at the site of their interest, a massive ruin with an accompanying small city. From there they would be provided with transportation to the central metropolis. Daniel had surmised that the reason there was no settlement closer to the Stargate was that most of their trade was done by ship and this gave them a buffer against Jaffa who sought out civilizations to invade through the Gate. Although they had some defensive shields their main defense against the Goa'uld was the vigilance of the Asgard.

They came across a small camp fire with three men talking and drinking. From the language and dress they seemed to be Jaffa but disaffected Jaffa. They approached warily, Teal'c calling out and making the introduction. These men were no longer in service to any Goa'uld. In the wars of the System Lords induced by defeat of Anubis, these Jaffa, weary of war, slipped through the cracks. They had been skimming profits for many cycles from the shipments they guarded for their god and had amassed for themselves a tidy sum. This had purchased lush farms on a peaceful backwater planet. Now they flew their stolen transport vessel to relatively safe planets in search of easy pickings, such as human to sell as slaves.

They indicated that they would gladly speak to these newcomers of the free Jaffa but said that they did not trust Teal'c who bore the seal of the God Apophis. So O'Neill and Carter joined them in their vessel to share refreshments and parlay about the movement to not just break their ties with the Goa'uld but to war against them. Both the soldiers were heavily armed and wary of these turncoats but the presence of a young child of about 6 and her mother put them at their ease. While sitting at table the little girl climbed in O'Neill's lap with a doll in her hand. He was distracted and two thoughts conflicted within him. One was that the Jaffa have their family with them, therefore, they are trust worthy; the other, it was an elaborate setup. The little girl jumped up and ran off and just as quickly ran back to O'Neill tossing him a new toy. As it went off in his hand he realized it was the smallest Jaffa grenade he had ever seen. 


	3. A Lesson

. While sitting at table the little girl climbed in O'Neill's lap with a doll in her hand. He was distracted and two thoughts conflicted within him. One was that the Jaffa have their family with them, therefore, they are trust worthy; the other, it was an elaborate setup. The little girl jumped up and ran off and just as quickly ran back to O'Neill tossing him a new toy. As it went off in his hand he realized it was the smallest Jaffa grenade he had ever seen.

CHAPTER 3

Carter came to first. O'Neill had clutched the grenade to himself, shielding her from its full effects. She regained her sight to find them both hog tied in the room where they were so recently wined and dined. The Jaffa were arguing amongst themselves. It seemed one wanted to capture the other man, Daniel, but not the Jaffa, Teal'c. The shortest Jaffa thought they had enough trouble and the third wanted the Tau'ri woman for himself. When he saw this man advancing on Carter, Jack struggled to his knees and called out to him. He made some demands considering his position that elicited a laugh from the Jaffa. When the largest of the Jaffa again pushed for his claim on Sam, Jack spoke to him in Goa'uld. It seems that Teal'c had shared some of the more interesting expressions with O'Neill because this got the Jaffa's attention. They stared at O'Neill. He thought that perhaps his pronunciation was off so he tried it again. The largest of the Jaffa strode over to O'Neill grabbed him by his jacket front and stood him on his feet. Then he struck O'Neill so hard that he lifted him right off his feet and sent him crashing to the floor. As the Jaffa lifted O'Neill up again for a repeat performance the others counseled against damaging a valuable commodity. The man lifted O'Neill by his shirt front again and spoke so close to his face that Jack could feel his fetid breathe and the spray of saliva.

"Try me again; you will live out your miserable existence slaving in a mine while your woman, once I'm through with her, will grace the local brothel."

O'Neill, although he tried, could not keep his mouth shut. He could hear Sam yelling as the fist of the Jaffa slammed into his face. All hell broke loose, Sam was screaming at them, the Jaffa were shouting at one another, and O'Neill was bleeding all over the floor. They placed Sam in a room slamming the door so that it muffled some of the shouting. They agreed to discipline O'Neill but not to do too much harm. They wanted him pliable but yet marketable. They got out the pain stick and proceeded to explain the facts of life, as they saw them, to O'Neill. When he had screamed himself hoarse they threw him into the room with Carter.


	4. Reunited

CHAPTER 4

Carter had what seemed to her as hours to investigate the room she had been sequestered in. She was not alone. There were four other couples, most of whom spoke enough English or a form of it to be understood. They were young couples, roughly in their late teens or early twenties and they were living their worst nightmare, held against their will by powerful soldiers of fortune. They were unaware of the reason why, wondering if it were for ransom. This seemed improbably since they were from poor farming communities. Or perhaps to be sold into a life of slavery, or worse yet, to be use for the Jaffa's pleasure. They had all heard tales of such and were busy terrifying one another and themselves with the retelling. Sam had no patience with wallowing in fear.

This ship seemed somewhat larger than the tel'tac that her father sometimes operated. And the room she found herself in was a decent sized state room with a bath. While most of the couples were to frightened to move, Sam used her nervous energy to investigate every inch looking for an avenue of escape and any supplies that they could use to aid in that effort.

Finally the door opened and the Jaffa dragged O'Neill into the room and dropped him on the floor. His face hit the floor with a wet slap before Sam had a chance to respond. He had been separated from her for more than 4 hours. That was Carter's best guess since they had been relieved of their watches and all other gear as well. Carter hovered over him, feeling for a pulse, checking for broken bones and looking at the damage an angry, sadistic Jaffa could do when pushed a little too far. They had cut the clothes from his body, none too carefully, leaving cuts and nicks at neckline and waist and down his arms and legs. And, too, his body was covered with burns from the pain stick. The burns covered his chest and back, even the soles of his feet. His knees were bruised and she wondered how many times they forced him to his knees before he knelt to them once bidden. The one Jaffa that remained by the doorway threw in some clothing and some other supplies that Sam barely noticed as she tried to take in the wreck before her that had been her once brash, seemingly carefree CO. As one of the other young men went to retrieve the parcel the Jaffa pointed a pain stick causing the young man to cower.

"This is for the Tau'ri. And you will do all that she asks of you." emphasizing his words while jabbing of the pain stick toward him.

And addressing Sam, he said, "Woman, do what you can; you will be sold in 2 or 3 days. The healthier he is the easier a life he will have. If he is sick they can use his bones for fertilizer." With that he slammed and locked the door. 


	5. Care

And addressing Sam, he said, "Woman, do what you can; you will be sold in 2 or 3 days. The healthier he is the easier a life he will have. If he is sick they can use his bones for fertilizer." With that he slammed and locked the door.

CHAPTER 5

O'Neill was not lucid for hours, he lie tightly curled in fetal position when his muscles were not thrashing in seizures. Unfortunately as he came to he looked confused and didn't seem to recognize Carter. She brought him water which he drank so greedily that he started the blood from his split lip trickling down his chin. His left eye was starting to swell shut. Carter had wet a cloth in cool water and applied the soothing coolness to his damaged face. When he had better control over his body Carter helped O'Neill to the shower. Once inside the bathroom he told her he needed to use the facilities and asked for a minute of privacy. He lurched to the commode and she found him there leaning against the wall gasping. From the blood she saw she surmised that they had bruised his kidneys as well as the obvious damage. Sam tried not to think of what else they had done to him. 

The lukewarm shower at once made him feel almost human again and also sapped what little remaining strength he had. Sam looked over at the bed and ordered the healthy youths to vacate it and had one of them assist her in getting O'Neill to lie down. She found in the supplies the Jaffa had left her a small pot of salve which she applied to his burns after patting his body dry. It was so unlike O'Neill to allow help, never mind the intimate contact, Carter was worried that his mind was affected by the repeated electrical discharge of the pain stick. He still hadn't said much but gazed at her with a vague uncertain look as if he should know her but just couldn't place her. She covered him gently with a sheet and placed the rest of the parcel under his forearm for safe keeping. Sam then went to the bathroom to clean herself up.

The short Jaffa appeared at the door with a tray of food and slid it in. He told her to feed O'Neill and mentioned that among the supplies that he had brought before, there was a healing antibiotic salve that the slaves used and a painkiller that even the Jaffa used.

Carter berated herself, 'why didn't I think to give him something for the pain'. In the supplies was a Jaffa version of a hypo. Considering their symbiotes usually healed them this must be potent. After getting more water and a few mouthfuls of food into O'Neill, Sam coaxed him to lie back down on the bed and injected him. He slipped in a deep sleep. Carter sat on the bed beside him tried to keep watch but in time lay by his side and slept. 


	6. Waking

CHAPTER 6

Sam woke with her heart in her mouth as she realized that the ship was lurching into hyper launch. She hadn't been aware that they had taken off. She had no idea where they were, if Daniel and Teal'c were aware of their predicament or were unharmed for that matter. And her greatest challenge, General O'Neill, was still sleeping or unconscious and still as reckless as ever. She was in charge of this mission and he was just along in a diplomatic capacity. This though and the absurdity of their situation made her laugh out loud. It was not a happy sound.

"Hey, some people are trying to sleep here."

"Sir, are you all right?"

"I'm not quite sure. Where are my clothes? Did I have a really good time or a really bad one?"

"I guess it depends on your taste but this" she gestured with her hand "involved three angry Jaffa and pain sticks."

"Ah. So that would be not good."

"Not good, not good at all. How are you feeling sir?"

"Well a whole lot better a minute ago, when I woke up naked in bed with a beautiful woman. I thought 'she bites a bit more than I'm use to but…'" as he fingered his split lip.

This made Carter blush but she knew he was yanking her chain and felt good that he was feeling well enough to do that. She gave him the salve which he applied to all the spots he could reach and Carter did the rest. It seemed to have an analgesic effect as well as an antibiotic, so he was comfortable enough to sleep. Either this salve or the Jaffa hypo had accelerated healing and most of the burns and his facial injuries were well on their way to being healed.

"Do you know what the hell is going on?"

"You remember the Jaffa?"

"Oh yeah"

"They're planning on selling us."

His head jerked up. "To whom?"

She pushed his shoulder down and lie down beside him, cheek to cheek, and put her mouth next to his ear speaking so softly he could barely hear her.

"I don't think they know who we are. These others" indicating the sleeping couples "think they are being sold for slave laborers. If they knew…"

He put a finger to her lips. No point in voicing the obvious. If the Jaffa got wind of the prize they held they would bargain for a ransom to the System Lord who sought SG-1 for torture and or death.

"Better rest while we can."

They both settled in to get a few more hours of rest. 


	7. Poor Aim

CHAPTER 7

In the morning she was awakened by a groggy O'Neill lurching up and realizing he was naked grabbing the home spun pants that lay on the bed. He held these in front of him as he staggered off to the bathroom. Then she heard him cursing. At first it was a mild "for crying out loud" slowly devolving to a "son of a bitch" and then he got louder and more colorful. Five minutes later, dressed in the home spun, he came out fumbled around with the doors locking mechanism. He definitely seemed more like himself but not ready to do battle with a girl scout.

"I don't think those farm boys ever used indoor plumbing before, either that or they have piss poor aim. And I mean that literally. I had to wash my feet." He sat heavily on the bed.

"Did you lock them out? It could get pretty messy in here." The room, although spacious for two, was a bit tight for ten and was starting to smell like a cattle car. Sam was wishing the rest of their company would acquaint themselves with that luxury of indoor plumbing, the shower.

"No. Did you know those things" indicating the bathroom "had an automatic cleaning cycle? Wish I had thought about it before I walked in there bare foot. Have you seen my boots?"

"No sir, probably with the rest of your clothes."

O'Neill colored a bit at that and lay down. "It was all Teal'c's fault."

"How's that sir, he's not here. What did you say to them?"

"Something about their mother and a creature Teal'c assures me is similar to a goat."

"Was that wise?"

"It was the first thing that came to mind. And no, probably not." He said as he fingered his lip.

"When will the cleaning cycle finish?"

"Teal'c said it took about 10 minutes and another ten to cool. There is also a clothes cleaner of sorts, kind like a washing machine-dry cleaner. It's there by the sink."

He started to doze and after waiting the requisite time Carter went to shower before the bathroom had been reduced to a boots only zone.

Not twenty minutes later Carter was back fuming, cheeks red and wrapped in a towel.

"Sir, sir"

Prying open his eyes he muttered "Yeah?"

"Are you sure that wasn't an incinerator?"

"What?"

"My clothes, I can't find my clothes. This isn't funny."

He was trying to bite his lip to keep from laughing but it hurt too much and laughing just opened up the cuts and hurt as well. "Maybe they aren't dry yet."

Carter tore back to the bath muttering foul epitaphs and strong arming one of the country boys out of her way as he attempted to use the facilities.

She returned ten minute later clad in her uniform looking decidedly cheerier. She carried a towel in which she had gathered anything not nailed down in the bathroom that she thought that they could use. They were busily sorting and stowing in her pockets what seem the most useful carrying the rest in the towel tied up to become a sac. Both tensed as the ship settled out of hyperspace and the possibility of their destination drew close. 

"Did they have any other clothes for you? It might be easier to escape if we blend in with the crowd. Have any idea where we're headed?" O'Neill sounded edgy.

"I think they are avoiding any Goa'uld dominated worlds, considering their intentions." 

Sam was sliding the home spun shapeless gown over her uniform when the doors opened and all three Jaffa entered, two carrying pain sticks and one weighed down with five pair of shackles."

They brutally hauled the frightened young men and women in pairs to their knees to be bound not only with the shackles but also binding them together as a couple. They saved the Tau'ri for the last. O'Neill was gauging his chances for a break but realized that they were double teaming him. His tormentor called him and ordered him to kneel before him. O'Neill just stared. The Jaffa grabbed Carter by the hair tossed the pain stick aside, drew his knife and pulled it across Carter's throat it elicit a fine thread of blood. O'Neill hurled himself at them twisting the knife and plunging it through the Jaffa's throat. Right before the blade crunched through to the bone, the second Jaffa, using his pain stick as a club, connected with the back of O'Neill's skull. They subdued the enraged Carter then bound them both hand and foot. She snatched the towel bag as they dragged them off. 


	8. Staggering

CHAPTER 8

He was so thirsty, his back hurt, it was damned cold and the shackles dug into his wrists and ankles. He staggered along after the cart that held Carter and was taking them to their new country home. He was trying to think positive here. Okay so they had just been sold as farm slave labor and they were not the first couple picked. If the truth be told they were the last. He thought it might have something to do with his grey hair and maybe the black eye and split lip. Carter with her blond hair, five foot nine frame and beautiful blue eyes attracted prospective purchaser but when they saw O'Neill, the rest of the package deal, they usually backed off. The young, fertile and compliant couple sold first and O'Neill and Carter were the bargain at the end of the day. They all had been caged in the sun for most of the day and he had had neither food nor water. All the others had their shackles removed and had their wrists bound loosely with leather straps. O'Neill, however, was bound hand and foot with heavy metal chains and when finally sold, the chains were part of the purchase price. So there he was, following the cart that held Carter, chained so low to the back of the cart that he could not stand up straight and so dehydrated that just putting one foot in front of the other was now becoming an almost insurmountable task. Before they left Carter had ripped some gunny sacks that were in the cell into strips and wrapped his wrists and ankles. If she had not he was sure the manacles would have been rubbed his flesh raw right through to the bone. For the first few hours he managed to tip toe around the dropping the oxen left behind but he was getting sure the next steaming heap would probably have a perfect likeness of his foot, if not his face. They would have to stop sometime, water the beasts, have a meal, take a leak. If they didn't they might very well drag him the rest of the way. He was out of gas, had been running on fumes and there was nothing aside from will power the kept him on his feet.

The two men driving the cart came to a cross roads, stopped the cart and paid homage to the gods enshrined there. O'Neill just sat on the ground, head down trying to breathe. The driver got out a wine skin and after the two men had had their fill offered it to Carter. She begged them to be allowed to give it to O'Neill. It was well watered and barely began to quench his thirst. He would have drained it dry but remembered that Carter had refused to drink until he had. He passed it to her and glancing up saw the man or what was left of him. Here was a slave who had tried to kill his master; crucified and left to die, picked apart by animals and then rot. This object lesson was left on display, a fair warning to all slaves who passed this way. Retribution for certain crimes was swift and merciless. Carter was tossed a small loaf of bread and hunk of cheese. When no more was forth coming she tore it in half and gave half the bread to O'Neill and most of the cheese. Another wine skin was produced and they started back on their journey, making a hard left at the cross roads. 

Night came within a few hours and the same meal was produced. The bread was a bit staler but there were a few olives. The men chained Carter and O'Neill on opposite sides of the cart under the wagon to the wheels and tossed them a ragged blanket. They lay back to back bound hand and foot. The oxen were tethered in a grassy field and the men arranged the sacks of supplies in the cart to form a lumpy bed for themselves. O'Neill tried to talk to Carter but was kicked by the driver for his efforts. If he spoke he was kicked, if Carter spoke he was kicked, if anything annoyed them he was kicked. He had had enough and attempted to sleep. Carter wanted to reassure him that she was alright without him suffering retribution. She laid her hand on his shoulder and he turned to look at her. She pressed her cheek to his while gentle touching the other side of his face. He was more tightly bound than she and could only press his cheek to hers. Why would she want to put that silky skin next to his haggard, dirty, bruised face with god knows how many days worth of stubble on it, when she was use to her well groomed and perfumed cop, he'd never know. Then as she withdrew he felt it, a drop, a tear, her tear rolling down his cheek. The situation did look hopeless and he certainly was a mess but they would survive and not only survive but get home. He would get her home. In the words of his Jaffa friend 'of this he had no doubt'. 


	9. Daniel and Teal'c

CHAPTER 9 

Daniel and Teal'c stood open mouthed when the ship's engines started and the vessel rose up from the ground. Surely O'Neill would have called in to tell them if he was going for a little spin. Teal'c reacted and aimed his staff weapon at the engines in hopes that it would force them to return to the ground. As it rose higher he was afraid that firing at the engines would cause a devastating crash and he ceased. At the same time Daniel was frantically trying to contact Sam and Jack with his radio. Again he like Teal'c, ceased his futile actions as the vessel rose out of sight. They discussed their options and decided that Daniel would remain in case O'Neill and Carter returned. This was viewed as along shot. Teal'c, who had more stamina, shouldered his pack and hurriedly headed off to the Stargate to report the SCG.

After three full days of waiting it was determined that Teal'c and Daniel would return to the SGC, and help in the search for the missing officers. Also at the SGC there was some minor reorganization of the command structure. Colonel Dixon assumed the role of acting commandant with Ferretti as his 2IC until General Hammond returned or they sent some Pentagon paper pusher to keep Jack's chair warm.

Next on the agenda was to communicate with allies in hopes that one of them might be able to help. Communicate was the operant word. It usually implied a two way street but that was rarely the case with Earth's allies. With them it was 'maybe if I'm not too busy but don't hold your breath'. Their best bet as usual was Jacob Carter, Air Force General, Tok'ra and loving father of Sam. The message went out into the ether and only time would tell if the Tok'ra took heed. Meanwhile they kept up surveillance on the planet PGX – 717 and did recon on the inhabited planets it was most closely allied with.

Daniel took it upon himself to notify Pete. He was put off by the man's annoyance rather than concern. He realized that although he tried to cast Sam's absence in the most positive light, this guy seemed to think she was just off on a jaunt in the park. So Daniel tried to rephrase his little speech and was stymied by the limitations of the Top Secret classification of their work. Even though Pete had been given some information, he was not privy to the circumstances of Sam's disappearance. What Pete did surmise, however, was the involvement of one General Jack O'Neill, and this had Daniel wondering the whole way back to mountain.


	10. The Villa

Carter wanted to reassure him that she was alright without him suffering retribution. She laid her hand on his shoulder and he turned to look at her. She pressed her cheek to his while gentle touching the other side of his face. He was more tightly bound than she and could only press his cheek to hers. Why would she want to put that silky skin next to his haggard, dirty, bruised face with god knows how many days worth of stubble on it, when she was use to her well groomed and perfumed cop, he'd never know. Then as she withdrew he felt it, a drop, a tear, her tear rolling down his cheek. The situation did look hopeless and he certainly was a mess but they would survive and not only survive but get home. He would get her home. In the words of his Jaffa friend 'of this he had no doubt'.  
-------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 10

The next morning after a meager breakfast and chance to relieve themselves, they were off again, with Carter again in the back of the cart. But they took pity on O'Neill or thought that he was too exhausted to cause too much trouble and chained him to the back of the cart so that he could stand and walk up right. This leg of the trip was accomplished in little less than 3 hours. Fields and vineyards came into view and then a villa with attendant outbuildings and barns and a series of rather tumbled down cottages. In fact the whole farm looked decidedly dilapidated. The land was still tilled but nothing seemed well cared for not the land, not the buildings and not the pitiful troop of slaves that did the work. 

O'Neill and Carter were met by the overseer, a man named Cletus, who explained how thing worked here at Villa Fecunda. Life was simple – you worked you survived, you worked exceptionally hard you were rewarded, you slacked off you went hungry, you caused trouble you suffered, you ran away your mate paid the price, as you would eventually.

Out of one of the buildings an older woman stuck her head out. 

"These are the fresh blood you were supposed to buy?" She began to berate the overseer's second who had bought and brought back Jack and Sam.  
"These are supposed to be the young hard workers we need? Did you drink up all the money we sent you with or use it on whores?"

"Shut your mouth old woman or you'll feel my…"

She saw Jack bridle at the man's threats.

The overseer interjected. "We will make do."

"Well send them over here I could use some help. You" pointing to Sam "you come here and you" pointing at Jack "you're filthy; go round back." And to Crassus she said "Do you expect him to work like that. Free him."

Crassus unlocked the manacles and bent low to warn the still proud man "You'll never be free."

Sam walked into the kitchen of the villa, the first time in days that she felt truly warm. The first thing the old woman did was remove Sam's bonds. The woman told her to put more wood on the fire and heat some water. Then putting her head out the back door she put Jack to work splitting wood and bring a few basketsful to the door. She also had him haul water from the well to a large tub in the courtyard.

"You, use that water."

"Ma'am?"

"Wash yourself, if it is not against you beliefs. You'll not get in my kitchen looking or smelling like that."

She tossed him a sliver of lye soap. He took off the thin rags spattered with mud, blood and manure and scrubbed himself down. He'd occasionally taken cold showers but this was down right frigid.

Meanwhile the woman dug around in a cupboard and produced another set of homespun clothing but these were a little more suited the temperature. These, plus a towel of sorts, were set before Sam.  
Pointing to the water heating over the fire she said.  
"Pour the water in a bucket and rinse that man of yours off before he freezes off what essential and give him these things."

Sam walked out the door bucket in one hand clothing in the other.  
"Si…ah…Jack, I have these…"

His back was to her and he turn at the waist.  
"Leave it there; I'll get it."

She starred at his naked body. What was it, twice in almost as many days. He had been beaten, tortured and humiliated and there he stood, not cowed or ashamed. To her he was as physically attractive as the day she met him if not more so, and not just physically. It was the man himself. You wanted to strangle him, you wanted to knock some sense and tact into the man but you'd follow him to hell and back and you wanted to protect him because, at time, he seemed to care too little for his own life. Why hadn't she told him? Why hadn't she given him what he need and what she wanted?

The woman had watched the encounter.

"What happened to him?" noting the bruises and still healing scars all over his torso.

"They beat him."

"Firesticks?"

Sam nodded her head, unable to speak as the pain washed over her. The woman told her to sit at the table near the hearth.

"The tears of women are what sustain the gods – why else would there be so much sorrow in the world?" She patted Sam on the shoulder with a gnarled hand.

Jack rapped lightly on the door and came in. The old dog that was sleeping soundly by the fire lifted it head.

"Sit by your woman."

And as Jack sat at the large trestle table a large hot mug of tea was placed between them. Jack gave it to Sam. The old dog shuffled over and lay down over Jack's feet, Jack's stomach growled so loudly the dog lifted its head and once more settle against Jack. As she turned away from them, the old woman smiled. Again now a plate with bread and cheese was placed between them and again he offered it first to Sam.

Speaking to Sam the old woman said "You will come here in the mornings before Apollo has brightened the sky and you may call me Leda." Then looking at Jack she smiled. "You may accompany her and you may call me ma'am."

For the rest of the afternoon Sam remained in the kitchen cleaning up and preparing for the evening meal while Jack worked with many of the other slaves repairing the barn. The raw material used for the repairs were taken from the second slave barracks that was fallen in on itself. There were also a row of small abandoned cottages with equally as small yards and gardens. One cottage was in worst shape than the other; most lacked roofs. A few looked as though a strong breeze would reduce them to kindling. The Villa once prosperous had fallen on hard times. Most of the buildings had firm stone foundations but shutters, wooden structures and roof tiles were in ill repair. The central fountain was dry and filled with debris.

After the evening meal and any remaining chores all of the slaves returned to a barracks like building and were locked in. In one corner was a bucket of drinking water, in another corner a bucket to relieve themselves in during the night. The room stank of urine, unwashed bodies, old musty bedding and general decay. As the couples claimed their placed only one bed remained. All of the beds were barely wide enough for two but it was so cold that sleeping close was not the main problem. The only bed available was way too close to the bucket deemed the outhouse. Jack let Sam in first and he climbed in after with his back to the stench. He gently squeezed her shoulder asking her silently in she were okay. She turned her head and gave him a flicker of a smile. And she asked him the same wordless question, touching his arm. His mouth looked grim in a straight line but he nodded his head. She needed no interpretation, this was the determined O'Neill – we will get out of here, we will get home. 


	11. Trade

CHAPTER 11

The next morning just as the sky started to lighten, Sam and Jack were allowed out of the barracks and into the kitchen. Sam was put to work kneading dough for the morning meal of fresh bread and whatever was available and Jack was sent to chop wood and haul water.

The kitchen had a very large copper cistern that was filled with water from the opening in the top. It flowed into a sink and was controlled by a cork that plugged a spigot. It had formerly had all been plumbed but the supplies to repair the plumbing or the know-how was lacking. And it became obvious that many things at the villa were jerry-rigged.

When the bread was left to rise Leda call them over for hot tea and yesterday's leftover sweet rolls.

"Have you no sandals or boots?" she asked Jack.

"No ma'am."

"Such big feet" she muttered as she rifled though the cupboard and produced a pair of well worn but sturdy boots.

"Thank you, ma'am."

"For that I expect a supply of wood and the cistern filled – every day."

"Yes ma'am." He replied with a grin.

"Leda, was the water always drawn from the well."

"We always had the well but there was a supply of water for the baths from the aqueduct. Something happened, perhaps when Vulcan shook the hills or when Jupiter or Mars hurled their thunderbolts, but the water stopped flowing and no one knew how to fix it. When I was younger the water flowed to the kitchens, to the baths, they in turn flushed through the latrines. We never lacked for water to do laundry or for the crops when drought threatened. The villa was prosperous then."

When Sam got up to tend to the bake goods in the oven, O'Neill quietly spoke.

"Leda, it was very cold last night and I was wondering…"

"You can just keep on wondering or do something about it. You must work for everything and anything you get here."

"But how…"

"A man comes to trade every week or so and will buy pelts. Catch some of the rabbits. The meat will go in the cook pot and the pelt you can trade for goods. If you have too much more than the others they will hate you."

After breakfast O'Neill trudged off with the majority of the slaves either to some project such as the repair of the barn or into the fields. At mid day they rested for half an hour and ate bread and cheese if they had any and the toiled the rest of the day until they returned for the evening meal. This consisted of a vegetable stew with, when times were good, a hint of meat and the ever present loaf. Sam remained in the kitchens. Her hours were long but she was spared the weather and the backbreaking work in the fields. Her chores consisted of helping prepare meals, cleaning up after and planning the work load of the other scullions and laundresses and seamstresses, women who doubled as field hands when needed.

O'Neill had tried to snare rabbits as a kid up in the woods by the lake by usually had no luck, this time he set about this task a bit more seriously. The first few tried were total failures. The next few nights brought three rabbits and a little more proteins in their diet. After that something larger was apparently raiding his snares. So O'Neill built a trap for the thief and caught a beast that reminded him of a pine martin. He felt bad dispatching this beautiful creature but the weather was damp and frigid at night. Neither of them slept well. He just about used his body as a blanket to keep Carter warm at night in the drafty barracks while his knees and stiff back gave him fits in the mornings.

Leda told O'Neill to let her and Sam do the trading. He was afraid the man would try to cheat them and watched from the shadows. He needn't have worried. Leda drove a hard bargain and Sam batted her eyelashes at the poor man. They tag teamed the fellow and procured a deep green hooded cloak which would provide warmth during the day and a blanket for them at night. Strangely O'Neill, while proud of the good job Carter had done bartering, was jealous of the attention she had given the trader, smiling at him laughing at his stories and touching his arm. He tried to tell himself it was just being protective but he knew better.

With patience Jack snared enough creatures to trade for a warm tunic for himself but accompanied Carter the next time to meet the trader. Somehow he felt compelled to stake his claim, as it were.


	12. Water

CHAPTER 12

The days of endless drudgery turned into weeks and no way of escape or hint of help was to be found. The spring proved as dry as the last few years and with the prospect of drought looming, the nonfunctioning aqueduct again became the number one topic of conversation.

"We could possibly help."

"You think the overseer is a fool, he would never allow both of you to go traipsing about in the hills."

Jack spoke up. "I could repair the aqueduct, the stone work – the arches. Carter…ah…Sam could work here on the valves, channeling the flow."

Jack saw it as a perfect opportunity to get the lay of the land and plot their escape.

Within the week a trip was planned with the overseer and Jack and another slave to follow the course of the aqueduct to find the point at which the water flowed through it. Before they left the slave and Jack saw their mates manacled lest they get any ideas about escaping. Jack was insensed at the thought of her chained but was stopped from objecting by Sam, looking into his eyes, reassuring him it would be alright.

As soon as they were gone Leda freed Sam, claiming that she could not do her work chained up. And she, Leda, could not and would not do everything by herself; oh no, they could all starve as far as she was concerned. So to allow for harmony in the villa and assure regular meals the second in charge, Crassus, let it slide but he bristled at the usurping of some of his authority.

The men walked miles and miles into the foothills, finding most of the aqueduct in relatively good shape. On the evening of the second day they found the trouble. The water had been purposely diverted and two rather low arches destroyed. The stones lay in a tumbled heap. A difficult but not impossible puzzle.

"Can we restore our water supply with out the other villa noticing? Their lord is very powerful and vindictive and our lord barely acknowledges our existence."

"We can try. First we rebuild then we try to reconnect. If we're not to greedy they may never know."

The overseer slapped Jack on the back and all of them set to work. Seeing the overseer in such good spirits Jack asked a favor.  
"If this works…"

"You have doubts?"

"Ah…ah no, no, it's going to work. When it works do you think I could have one of the cottages?"

"You mean live in it with you mate."

"Yes. Well, I'll fix it up first."

"We'll see."

When they were ready to reestablish the flow of water the overseer offered prayers to the numina.  
So they traveled back to the villa to procure or produce the pipes they needed to tap into the main water course. Sam was called in to trace the path of the water once it arrived at the villa and check for frozen valves and leaks.

The group that trudged to the water source was twice as large as the initial party. They brought spears and bows and arrows as well. They went under the guise of a hunting party and hoped that if all else failed they could procure some meat for the table. Incredibly the fix was amazingly simple and water, although not a torrent, flowed down the hill to the villa. The journey home was productive as well, many hares were found in the snares they had left in their wake and a hart nearly barreled into Jack. He raised the spear he was carrying and killed it cleanly. The overseer was so pleased at the outcome of the adventure he awarded Jack the antlers.


	13. The Market

CHAPTER 13 

By the time they returned to the villa water was flowing into the now pristine fountain in the main courtyard and filling the bathes. The water from the aqueduct was used for all purposes except the preparation of food or drink. For that water was still drawn from the well. With the return of regular bathes and laundry the general condition of the villa improved, as well as the aroma. The waste water from the laundry was use to flush out the latrines; again a definite improvement. There was a decided decrease in the drudgery in the lives of the slaves who had to haul water for the livestock, the withering crops and the simple necessities of life. Jack didn't think much of the antlers until he found out from another slave that this perk was valuable. He could trade the bone and would be allowed to do just that at the market in the local town. This was not the town where they were auctioned off but a larger city in the other direction. Maybe, Jack hoped, the town where the Stargate lie.

There was no Stargate in evidence but it was a bustling metropolis with a very active market with goods from many worlds. Jack looked through the goods avaible searching for a way to get information back to or from the SGC. Most of his day was spent in utter frustration, no Tau'ri or their allies in evidence.

Of course, what Jack did not notice was a young man searching the bazaar for anything that would have given him a clue that Sam or Jack were on this backwater planet. This young man felt a bond with the older man and when he caught sight of him he was at first confused. Could this man, without his uniform, dressed in home spun and sandals, grey longish hair that was tied back, bearded, could it be the same person? People change, he knew that from experience. He, himself was a genetic experiment whose aging had been accelerated. It was so botched that he almost died of organ failure. As a child he had cried and had sought solace in this man's arms, Jack's arms. And this man's arms were the first human arms that comforted him, that told him it was alright to acknowledge grief, that held him as he almost died. He set about his mission to save Jack and the one he called Carter. The Tok'ra usually called him by the name of his symbiote but he thought of himself as Retu Charlie and he felt a deep and abiding kinship with Jack O'Neill. When the opportunity presented itself he would contact Selmak who was coordinating the search. He tried to make his presence known to O'Neill but when a cadre of Jaffa marched by he disappeared into the crowd.

In the kitchen Leda addressed Sam as she washed the mountain of pots and dishes.  
"When we can afford it or when Gessa daughter gets a little taller I will have a proper scullery maid." And getting more serious "When they go to town, they always come home drunk, every penny spent on wine and whores. Try not to expect any better or you will be bitterly disappointed when your man staggers in tonight."

And sure enough in the evening after the meal the cart roller in with the overseer and O'Neill singing drunkenly.

He smiled broadly at Sam, leering a bit, and she turned on her heels and walked away.

He and the overseer walked into the kitchen and the overseer demanded food from Leda.

"Drunken swine" Leda bit out.

"We haven't had a bite to eat all day, woman, this cheap bastard offered not a sesterii for food, spent it all on that ungrateful woman. The only thing I've had is a miserable watered down wine skin on the way home and I'm starved."

Leda doled them out some supper and had the woman sweeping up fetch Sam.

She arrived as the men were rinsing off their plates. Jack turned to her, looking somewhat uncertain and gave her a bundle wrapped in clothe. Inside was two shifts, that the woman here worn, both white, one rather plain but thick with sleeves meant for the cooler weather and the other sleeveless edged with cotton lace, embroidered with tiny flowers, the top fitted with tucks and a row of tiny shell buttons. The other women who had come in to survey Sam's bounty oohed and aahed fingering the fine delicate material. There was also yards of material of a rich chocolate brown and a creamy caramel that the local women worn as skirts, bodices and shawls. She started to apologize but kissed his bearded cheek.

"Now if that were my man" one of the women exclaimed "he'd expect a lot more than that peck."

Sam flushed as Jack ignoring their audience put his arms around her and hugged her. In his arms she glanced over his shoulder to her bounty and whispered in his ear as the thought hit her.

"Camo"

He, pulling back, smiled at her and winked.


	14. Warmth

I want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story. Feed back is so very encouraging.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

CHAPTER 14

It was early summer and had been unseasonably warm but tonight was incredibly clear and the temperature fell dramatically. It was quite cold by the time the failing light drove Jack from his project in doors into bed. She was so warm and he was so cold. In the narrow bed he tried not to touch her with his frigid limbs but in fact she was already awake.

"You should have come in earlier. You don't have to work half the night." She whispered.

"Just want to get the damned thing finished. Sorry I woke you."

"You should be, you feel like an ice cycle."

With that he put his icy nose in the crook of her neck. The response was just what he expected. Her whoop and jump made him laugh. A shoe or two was tossed in their direction along with a few sleepy grumbles.

She turned in the bed to face him and engulfed him in her warm arms. He was so cold it made her shiver. He was loathe to put his hands on her and tucked them under his arms to defrost them. She ran her hands from his shoulders down his back trying to transfer some of her warmth to him. The sweep of her hands increased until her hands gently caressed his backside and muscular thighs. With each pass of her hand she drew him closer and he did not fight her. The only thing that remained between them was his arms crossed on his chest. He reached out to touch her face, her arms, her back and before he could come to his senses, had the hem of her shift in his hands, fist held so tight that his hands were trembling. The entire time his eyes never left hers seeking desire, seeking approval, seeking permission. He stopped himself and he reached out and stilled her hand. Holding both of her hands with one hand the other gently touched her face. She could tell he was nervous; he always fidgeted while trying to find the right words. He stroked the angle of her jaw, rubbed the back of his fingers on her chin, then caressed her lips and cheek with his thumb and played with her earlobe with his fingertips. Nothing was said, not with words but with looks of longing and desire forced to be put in check. This was not the place to have a private conversation and they both knew it, as well as not the time nor place to make love. She rolled over smoothing down her shift and fell asleep with the tingling feeling that was the after glow of his touch and the very real sensation of his lips on the back of her neck.


	15. Unexpected Treats

CHAPTER 15 

Crassus hated O'Neill. He wished he had killed him on the trek to Villa Fecunda that very first day and it would have been so easy. But now he had to endure the man with his superior attitude. Crassus wanted everything O'Neill had: his strength, his character, his talents, his endurance and oh yes, his woman. He reprimanded him every chance he got, tried to humiliate him in front of others, forced him to do all the unsavory jobs but still O'Neill was liked by the other slaves and valued by the overseen, Cletus, whom Crassus thought of as a weakling and a fool. O'Neill knew that if he gave Crassus a hard time Sam might suffer so he took the bullying and suck up the anger he felt. It only fed the rage Crassus harbored.

It was a very warm afternoon and the majority of the household was in the orchard, most of the men stripped to the waist. Paulinus' tiny daughter often accompanied the slaves when they worked in the fields. She was playing at helping and this day tripped and tipped over a basket of fruit that was being harvested. Crassus cursed the child and raised his riding crop to her. Jack got between Crassus and the girl. He didn't say a word only looked at Crassus biting his lip to keep from speaking his mind and hands in clenched fists trying not to strike the first blow. Crassus slowly smiled and nudged his horse forward. From behind he let the crop slice through the air and raising a welt on Jack's back and missing the frighten child by inches. Crassus took some of the fruit from the cart and road off.

Finding Sam in the kitchen yard Crassus tossed her the fruit.

"We are harvesting these today, see what you think of our pomes."

They did look somewhat like a cross between an apple and a pear and were indeed fragrant so Sam took a bite. "A little bitter."

"Better when cooked"

And off he road. Sam returned to the kitchen nibbling on the fruit when Leda saw her she shouted. "Spit that out. Have you swallowed any?"

Sam looked dismayed. "Just a bit"

"Well it won't kill you but depending on how much you've eaten you might just wish it would."

"Poison?"

"Oh, it will give stomach cramps, maybe a bit of the flux but they are perfectly fine, actually rather tasty when cooked."

That night Carter did not seem like herself to Jack. She was pale and quiet and could not eat. He wasn't sure if something was bothering her or she was in pain. A few possibilities flitted through his mind but she didn't seem to want to talk about it. On the way to the barracks she stopped in her tracks hunched over with cramps and waved a finger in the direction of the latrines. She seemed a little better after a prolonged visit but when they got over to their bed she just sat there curled up guarding her stomach. He asked her again what was wrong and she let him know it wasn't anything to be concerned about just something she ate. Jack bent down and removed her sandals and slid her into the bed. He lay down beside her and rubbed her back as she fell into a light sleep. Within the hour the cramps returned with a vengeance and she brought her knees to her chest. Jack sat up and pulled her into his lap; at this point she was shivering and trying desperately not to moaning in pain. He covered her with the blanket, rubbed her back and made soft noises to comfort her. She again napped for about an hour or two and again the pains returned. He felt impotent as she writhed in pain; then she broke out in a sweat trying to pull the blanket and the very clothing from her body. He held her hands and tried to soothe her. She stilled in his arms and again seemed chilled. He tried to arrange her disheveled clothing but settled for just pulling up the blanket.

He was awakened two hours later but this seemed totally different. Sam didn't seem to be in pain instead she seemed to be dreaming and the snuggling occurring on top of O'Neill was disconcerting to say the least. He had to get her off him; attempting to lay her down on the bed everywhere he went to touch was bare thighs and exposed breasts. He slid out from under trying not to wake her, for in a few hours, they would be expected to assume the burdens of the day. Covering her yet again he lay with his back to her. He felt her stretch out, getting comfortable, her hands on his back and ribs, her knee rubbing against the back of his thighs and her beginning to murmur. He knew he couldn't sleep like this and the last thing he wanted to hear was that other man's name on her lips in an erotic dream. If the night hadn't been so exhausting for her he would have wakened her. And there it was so soft, barely voiced that he was sure it was a figment of his imagination. He lifted and turned his head and there it was again.

"Jack"

It was his name; it was him she dreamt about. Did Pete know that? Had he ever heard her call 'Jack' in her dreams? And the first thought he had was 'Fuck you, Shanahan, fuck you.' And the other overpowering urge, well he was only human. It took all his will power not to turn around not to take her in his arms, not to wake her with caresses and kisses. But not here, not like this. She stilled and he slept better than he had in quite a while.


	16. Morning Thoughts

CHAPTER 16 

The next morning Sam woke feeling surprisingly well rested and all of the discomfort of the day before forgotten. Jack, however, she noticed seemed a bit on edge. And because of this she purposely did not tell him of Crassus' gift of the proverbial poison apple. They made their way to the kitchen to begin their chores for the day, he to the wood pile and she to the ingredients awaiting the transformation into bread. As she kneaded the dough she thought of the possibility of their having a life together. She knew that it was possible here. They were use to watching each others back, sharing both supplies and burdens till the mission was completed and if this mission proved to be without end she was ready to welcome him into her bed. Well on second thought he was already there, perhaps better put welcome him into her arms, but could they manage back on Earth where it counted.

Sam cleaned off her hand, leaving the dough to rise and went out the back door to get a basket filled with wood that Jack prepared for the bread oven. He was splitting logs, his back to the doorway and his shirt tossed on a bush. She stopped to admire the well defined muscles produced by all the physical labor. As the ax fell she saw the angry welt across his shoulder blade, stretched and irritated by every stroke of the ax. He had said nothing.

Quietly she returned inside to stoke the fire and think. He could take care of her but was so reluctant to accept help himself. So reserved emotionally that she wondered if he would ever let her in, was he even able. She was use to treating him as a superior, not questioning his order, well not usually out loud. And when push came to shove it was his order that were followed with a 'Yes, sir'. Could they treat one another as equals? Would he bark orders at her at home? Would he cut her off while she was speaking; treat her to his bad temper? Could she stand toe to toe to him? All this and they had never been intimate, how did she know if this would ever work between them. Sure there was enough lust to have a torrid affair but the depth of feelings between them she had been afraid to explore. She was ready to toss poor Pete overboard for this dream but how realistic was she being. But Pete hadn't made it to the forefront of her thoughts in months. She wanted O'Neill, she wanted into his mind, she wanted into his heart and she wanted his body. God help her. She loved a good challenge but she was beginning to think she had lost her mind.


	17. The Cottage

CHAPTER 17

When the cottage was finished, there were in fact two cottages that had been rehabilitated. The first and largest possessed an all purpose room on the main level and a loft for sleeping. Jack, with permission of the overseer, gave it to the one of the families with children, actually a four year old girl and one on the way. The second cottage, with the same common room with a hearth but no loft, was to be for Jack and Sam. The buzz the rehab cottages caused, encouraged the overseer to allow Jack to continue with this project. The morale of the workers was at an all time high as well as their productivity.

As all of the members of Villa Fecunda gathered around and inspected the finished work they told Sam and Jack of the customs of their people. Leda smiled, knowing it was also the wedding ceremony of the poor and common folk.

At the urging of the others Jack lifted Sam up in his arms and carried her over the threshold to the new home. Once inside he sat her on the bed and happily showed her the tiny cottage. It was not as though she had never seen it before, in fact she had helped with the plan for shoring up the structure and the internal design. It had been a collaborative project. It was late and getting dark so he lit two of the tiny oil lamps which gave a soft twinkling glow to the room. He stopped talking to just gaze at her, to enjoy her happiness. "This is for you." Meaning the cottage and the bed and all his hard work. And then grabbing a blanket he laid on the floor.

"No." was all she said.

"No?" Thinking it wasn't good enough, he popped up, "No?"

"No, for us." And she drew him toward her into the bed.

"It's not that I don't want to, God knows." And he lay back down and slept on the floor. The man had carried her in but it was the General, the commanding officer that lay down and slept on the floor.

The Colonel lay on the bed to sleep but it was the woman, whose eyes filled, who understood yet felt embarrassed by his rejection of her offer.

Lying awake, Sam calculated how much it would cost to buy their freedom and start their search for the Stargate if no one had found them by then. She was happy with their new accommodations but bizarrely felt immediately confined and restricted. She felt so ungrateful to have the cozy cottage to themselves yet immediately want more. She wanted the freedom to do what she wanted, in more ways than one. How could you love and hate something in the same breath; service, honor and duty be damned. She wasn't willing to wait until the end of time. 


	18. A Conversation

CHAPTER 18 

The overseer had been called away to attend upon the lord, Pius Primus, who resided in a rather palatial manor in the major metropolis. In fact Pius Primus owned many villas, the least of which was Fecunda, however he was loathe to set foot in this back water. A visit to the largest city in the area might provide some information or perhaps even the location of the Stargate, so Jack tried but failed to be one of the slaves accompanying Cletus. After a particular difficult day with the overseer's second-in-command, Crassus, and a sweltering night, the inability to sleep had Sam and Jack feeling testy. Sam started to vent some of her frustrations.

"We need to get back; we have to find a way."

"Don't you think I've been trying?"

"The SGC needs us."

"Don't you think that's a bit egotistical? Do you really think the world will spin off its axis if we never get back?"

"Don't you want to get back? Are you happy here living the happy-go-lucky life of a slave."

"That's not what I said. Someone will take our place, in your case, maybe nowhere near as smart, in mine with better knees but no one is irreplaceable; we are not the center of the universe."

"But your wrong, each point in the universe is the center."

"And when we get back, and we will, do we have to resume these lives of being absolutely indispensable? Can I retire and let some one younger and brighter take that role or will you only be happy if I continue to give up everything and die with my boots on so the rest of the world can sleep soundly. They have had more than their share of a pound of my flesh and I'm just damned tired. Maybe just used up. I don't know anymore if I have anything left to give. And I'm beginning to wonder why. So some one else can have a life? What about me, Carter? What about you? What about…?"

He walked out into the night alone, the word 'us' caught in his throat. Half hour later she came out to find him.  
"I couldn't function if I didn't trust others at the SGC, if I didn't know that they were competent and dedicated. I need to know and trust those who are at my back, and that has always been you."

"Sam, it's time for me to give way to the young. It's time for me to allow them to succeed, for them to lead. That's what they are doing right now."

"But we need you."

"No, you need…it's time, time for some one else. Contrary to popular belief, I'm not that egotistical."

He brought his hand up and almost touched her face but stopped and biting his lower lip turned away. She realized he was talking about more than just the SGC and she began to realize just how deeply she had hurt him. She walked after him and touched his arm.

"You're wrong about that."

"You think that I think the world revolves around me?"

"You're wrong about who and what I need."

"I use to think I knew."

"I was the one who lost track. I was the one who couldn't wait, who was desperate for more."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"How the hell was I supposed to start that conversation? And when? Oh wait a minute I did try but you wouldn't hear it; you always cut me off. You always 'knew'."

"Maybe I was a fool."

"And maybe this is the only opportunity we'll ever have."

A cooling breeze blew in from the west and with it the threat of rain. Then she smiled lighten the charged atmosphere. "You know what they say about opportunity when it arises." "You should… what… run like hell." As the first drops fell she faced him and her fears.  
"Aren't you tired of running away, tired of all the missed opportunities, the lost chances? What if tomorrow doesn't come?"

"That's what I was saying, Sam, I tired. Don't know how much I've got left."

"Enough for today? Enough for me?"

"I honestly don't know. I know I won't fight him for you. You, you're the one that has to make the decision, you have to know what you want out of life."

"I want someone to love me for myself. I want to be able to let you know how I feel. Sometimes I want to strangle you, you make me so angry and sometimes I could cry because of the things that have happened. But for years I've had to ignore or sublimate my feelings. Don't get that vacant look in you eye – you know what I'm talking about. I don't want that anymore. I don't want substitutions or illusions and I don't want to wait, not any more."

She began to cry and laugh sardonically at the same time "I'm I too damned late; missed the boat; screwed the pooch; are things too fucked up to ever work for us?"

They were now getting soaked and she shivered. He led her into the cottage.  
"We've made a mess of this haven't we. I should have said something, should have resigned for you, for us."

"I should have…"

"No, Sam, no more tonight." He goosed up the fire and made a cup of tea while she slipped on a dry shift. She sat beside him sharing the mug of tea. He put his arm around and she leaned into him. She finally stood to go to bed, the air lighter and breezier but her heart still heavy but not without hope.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

She turned round slowly, the gown fluttering at her ankles.  
"This is the shift you bought for me. Did I ever tell you how beautiful it is; how beautiful it made me feel."

He stood slowly, took a step toward her with a gentle smile on his face.  
"You need nothing to make you beautiful."

His fingers gently gliding across her collar bone, tracing a path from the hollow of her throat to her shoulder, and on the last sweep dragged the delicate strap off her shoulder. His other hand then traced those same motions on the other side. Her hands were lightly touching his chest so that the straps hung at her elbows, and the front of the gown clung to her breasts. He then ran his hands down her arms sweeping the straps down past her finger tips. It floated down and puddle at her feet.

He looked deeply, lovingly into her eyes – they flashed bright light as she raised her arm to strike him down, plunging her fingers into his chest to rip out his bleeding heart.

He woke up desperately trying to get his breathe; his body overloaded with testosterone and adrenaline.


	19. Tinkers

CHAPTER 19

One day a wagon was seen rolling down the road and turning into the Villa. Not many visitors happened by so it was the cause of much interest. The wagon stopped at the back kitchen door and the travelers called out to Leda.

"Ah" said Leda "the tinkers are here. Sam gather up the pots and pans that need fixing and come on out."

There were two men, one rather wizened, Owen, the other in his early thirties, Aran and a lovely woman, Cara who was perhaps four or so years older than Sam. They set up a make shift forge and set to work. By the time the evening rolled around and the field workers had returned for their supper, the tinkers had attracted a crowd of the curious. 

The tinkers were given leave to camp in one of the fallow fields and would mend all the farming implements the next day. Jack was given the task of getting them settled and spent a good deal of the evening and into the night talking with them, especially to the striking woman with long auburn hair. 

When Sam had finished cleaning up in the kitchen after the evening meal she waited for Jack to walk back together to their tiny cottage, as was their habit. But she was tired and after waiting for more than half an hour walked back alone. And there down the road was Jack walking with the stranger, talking in hushed tones and laughing. She couldn't breathe for a moment. Some things we take for granted and they dissolve before our eyes and Sam saw something she wished she never had. They stood too close, sounded too happy. She pushed the thoughts away but they refused to leave her. She slammed the door and immediately was sorry she did. She wished she had thrown a rock at the back of his fat head. Oh crap, she had to get herself under control before he returned, if he did return for the night. Her throat felt like it was closing. No, she wasn't going to cry this was just stupid. 

She sat up a while waiting for him but on second thought went to bed. She lie awake thinking of missed opportunities, of feelings stifled so long perhaps they were impossible to be revived. 

Hours later the door opened and Jack strolled in.

As quietly as he could Jack slide into his bed on the floor and fell asleep. Sam stared at the wall feeling a sadness well up from deep inside.

The next day Cletus left Jack in charge of gathering up the farm implements that needed repair and what ever else he could think of and bring it to the tinkers. Since they had set up their forge in the kitchen yard Sam had front row seating to Jack fawning over the woman, the lovely Cara. 

"If you keep banging around those pots" Leda said "they will have to stay another day. Oh yes, and I like the frown, it suits you well."

Sam continued to glower but treated the pots more gently. The thought of that woman remaining one minute longer than necessary made her blood boil. She was angry at herself for being jealous and angrier that it showed. Again Jack ate dinner with the tinkers and remained with them into the evening. They had planned to be away at sunrise the following day to ply their trade at another settlement or farm. 

When he returned to the cottage Sam was just about to turn in. She was brushing her blond hair that hung in soft waves to her shoulders.

"Hey, Sam , I was just talking to Cara…"

"I know." There was an icy edge to her voice.

"Look I'd like to…"

"It's all right…"

She had to stop speaking to gain control. She turned her back to him. She didn't want him to see how much it hurt.  
"You can stay with her… if you want." She stifled a sob.

"What, what are you talking about?" In two strides he was behind her touching her arm.  
She refused to turn around not wanting him to see the tears. She shook his hand off.  
"Her, she's beautiful and so many things I'm not. Go, spend the night if you want."

"You don't care?"

She couldn't answer. The words were caught in her throat.

"You know, if you wanted to sleep with Owen I'd care."

"He must be ninety!"

He turned her around. With a smile quirking at his lips he said "I was gathering intell. They have been almost everywhere on this continent. There is no Stargate here, Sam, I'm sorry."

This disappointment on top of the emotional turmoil had her in a state, Sam didn't know whether to swear or cry, hug him or hit him so she tried a little of everything and wound up in his arms. 

"It's okay. We'll just have to go to plan B."

'Ah plan B' O'Neill though 'what the hell would B be?' As he thought about it, Plan B was simple 'Get the two of them in the vicinity of a ship, steal the ship, and fly home . Simple – right? Right! Oh crap.' 


	20. Fertility

CHAPTER 20

Within a few weeks most of the rest of the cottages were rehabilitated and inhabited. The slaves worked tirelessly often late into the night. Some of the items needed to repair the cottages and furnish them were produced by the slaves themselves. The building materials for the most part were scavenged from the collapsed structures of the villa but things like the clay roofing tiles were their own creation. An old shed contained a potter wheel, forms for roofing tiles and a kiln. These had not been used in many years and it was Jack who seemed to know the most about their use. This had Sam intrigued but Jack just smiled. When enough tiles were produced for their own use some were made to see if they could be sold at market. And again after producing enough pieces of crockery, mugs and plates were made for sale. With the profits they procured clothing and household furnishings.

The cottages had small front yards which were now filled with colorful wild flowers dug up from the hedgerows and in the backyards there sprung up vegetable gardens, or dove cotes or chicken coops. Villa Fecunda became a beehive of activity and prosperity. 

The other noticeable difference in the lives of the slaves was the increase in the own fertility. They no longer feared for what kind of life their offspring might face and also they had the privacy to procreate. But for Sam and Jack the cottage gave them the opportunity to give each other a little distance. They had finally come to agree that distance was the last thing they wanted from one another but until this mission was over it was the only acceptable course of action. Discussing the subject was a bit awkward.

"It's not even regs. or our careers that have me concerned right now. My desk has been cleared out and some one else is sitting behind it. We have been listed as MIA for months now and if anyone is actively searching for us, they are doing it against direct orders. We are on our own here to find our way home and to live out our own lives. Sam, do you have any idea how much I want to…those contraceptive shot may have lost their potency but I haven't. I'll not have my son born a slave." Her eyebrows shot up.

"Could be a daughter." 

"Not here, not what these fool think of women. Home Sam, when we get home." He put a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Jack had a difficult time sleeping that night, images swirled in his mind so gruesome that he and the others that witnessed it never said a word. On their last trip to market past the crossroads, there was a new body hanging from the cross. At his feet was the body of a woman torn apart by dogs but unmistakable was her very pregnant belly. The scenario was simple to discern. They ran away, she slowed them down, he wouldn't leave her and they all died. He couldn't sleep. He had to get her home; he had to keep her safe. 


	21. The Bargain

CHAPTER 21 

They were picking through and packing up the tableware they planned to sell the next day at market. The mood was jovial. Linnus shared some wine and they were in a merry mood anticipating the profits that would roll in. Crassus strolled through to harass them, questioning whether or not they would be allowed to continue with their enterprise. He leered at Sam to goad Jack, trying to push him enough to make that fatal mistake so Crassus could lawfully retaliate. But Crassus love money as much as anything and since he skimmed a percentage of the profits from the slaves handy work, he let them be. On the way back to their cottage Jack slipped his arm around Sam and spun her around.

"If thing keep on like this we'll be able to buy your freedom."

"Mine"

"Well I thought it were better to at least get one of us out of here."

"I don't want to leave without you. It's just I'd rather not be out there with you here."

Fearing for her safety in a world full of men like Crassus he found much of his previous resolve dissolving.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

On the journey to the market town Crassus could not help but let his news out. Today more of the profit would be his because before the day was up he would be the overseer of Villa Fecunda and Cletus would join the household of the lord Pius Primus. They would only have part of the day to sell their wares, Cletus would hand over the keys to the Villa in the afternoon and then make his way to the mansion of the lord. Jack knew that this would probably mean hardships for him and all the slaves, possibly the ruin of all the work done to renew the Villa but Sam, Crassus coveted Sam. Jack thought about killing Crassus on the way back to the villa but he couldn't think of a way to explain his absence. And also he knew that if Crassus was found dead all at the Villa would suffer. He would spend the rest of day trying to formulate a plan.

At the market Linnus and Jack set up shop, spreading a blanket on the ground to display their wares. Among their late morning customers was Jacob Carter.

The deep resonant voice of the Goa'uld brought Linnus to his knees. Jack after a moment followed suit with the biggest grin plastered across his face.

"My lord, I am so happy to see you."

Jack slipped Linnus a coin and sent him off for an early lunch.

"Jacob, my god, am I glad to see you. Look you have got to go now to Villa Fecunda and get Sam." He became adamant "Buy her, steal her, whatever, just get her out now. Please Jacob. You have a ship? I'll draw you a map." Jack went on frantically "I'll make a list of the goods that will impress Cletus, the overseer. Buy them and use them to bargain with. And for Christ sake hurry. I'll be back in the afternoon – don't leave without me."

Jacob at first had the urge to kid with the man on his knees before him but tensed at the urgency in Jack's voice. His daughter was in jeopardy and he left immediately to secure her safety.

After loading the trade good on board Jacob, Retu Charlie, and Teal'c took the tel'tac straight away to the Villa. Jacob was greeted by Cletus who hadn't such an esteemed visitor to this farm in all his days. Jacob spun a long tale of the wayward daughter who ran away with a no-account and was then kidnapped by slavers and here he was, to ransom his child and if she insisted, her lover.

The haggling took on monumental proportions. Cletus took pity on the father's plight and was duly impressed by his wealth but he needed to live up to the expectations of the new position that his lord had placed him in, so he drove a hard bargain and demanded a steep price for Sam. Cletus and Jacob finally agreed that he would sell Sam for the agreed for price and Jack would remain there until the rest of the price could be met. Jacob intimated that Sam might be happy to be well shed of him in hopes to drive down the price and reach a deal that day. This ploy failed. Only when the bargain had been struck was Sam allowed to see her father.

At this point the wagon with Crassus, Jack and Linnus arrived. Jack had sincerely wished that Sam would have been safely tucked in her father's arms by now. He was elated to think that today he and Sam would be united with friends and family and on their way home. Cletus made the introduction of Jacob to Crassus, addressing Crassus as the new overseer of Villa Fecunda. Jack at this point did not know that his freedom had not been procured but Sam did. Crassus spoke privately and heatedly to Cletus, who was only satisfied when he saw the wealth in goods and gold being produced for the female slave. She was a beauty but not as beautiful as the share of the wealth he would receive from the transaction. As she was handed over to her father, Crassus slapped Jack into chains. Jacob was livid but could not interfere with their custom. Although he wanted to force the issue and take Jack with him, the planet was well defended and his aging ship would more than likely prove an easy target. He demanded that this slave be in good condition when he returned. Jack tried not to let the pain of disappointment, the feelings of abandonment show in his face. Jacob assured them he would return for his daughters pet. Sam was not having any of this. She demanded that her father return when he could afford them both – she would not leave her husband. But both Jack and Jacob were insistent that she leave and she leave now.

Sam now understood how Jack felt the day in Apophis unfinished ship on the other side of the force field – freedom and life, right there for the taking but not without the other, preferring death to separation. Jacob pulled her away.

Jack said "Go just go"

"NO"

Jacob and Teal'c just about lifted her off her feet. She continued to struggle and shout. Jack could hear her as the door to the tel'tac slid shut.


	22. Missing Him

CHAPTER 22 

"How could you?" Sam shouted at the men in the tel'tac.

"I offered to substitute myself for O'Neill" Teal'c said.

"They wouldn't have it. They thought that I wouldn't be as likely to come back for a Jaffa as a son-in-law. I don't think they are even quite sure I'll come back for Jack. Sammy, what do you want?"

"Are you serious? I want you to go back now."

"Look, we'll just pick up the ransom – I sure the SGC or Jack, for that matter, is good for it and go right back and get him. It will be fine. Now calm down."

Neither Sam nor Teal'c looked confident at the ease with which Jacob assured them the deed could be done. Jacob, too, experienced some doubts but tried to keep them to himself.

What they hadn't expected is just what happened. They notified the SGC of Lt. Col. Carter's rescue and the need for funds to arrange the ransom of Gen. O'Neill. Daniel devoted all of his time trying to acquire the funds. This was not terribly difficult but getting them to the rescue party proved impossible. They were on their own unless they were willing to wait weeks perhaps months. On their end the funds proved to be difficult to acquire. They resorted to stripping the tel'tac of every bit of gilding and every nonessential bit of equipment. And when that difficulty was overcome the aged tel'tac's main systems refused to engage.

Sam cussed while slamming around tools in the bowels of the tel'tac.  
"No, it could happen last week when we were sitting around on our asses with nothing to do but wait." This was followed by language that could have only been learned at Jack O'Neill's knee.


	23. Twelve Days

CHAPTER 23

It took twelve days, travel time, time to gather the ransom, and repair time. Twelve days and the tel'tac was back in the pasture by the front gates of the Villa. And in those twelve days Cletus had handed over the care of Villa Fecunda to Crassus. And Crassus took the reins tightly in his hammy fists. He wanted to alter everything, make it over to his own liking but even he couldn't argue with success. Instead he took all his aggression out on Jack. Jack could do nothing right , nothing fast enough, nothing to Crassus satisfaction. If someone incurred Crassus wrath and Jack was closer, Jack felt his wrath. Crassus refused to take the chains from Jack's wrists and ankles; he worked, ate, and slept shackled hand and foot. Well worked, yes but even if it disrupted Crassus life Jack rarely slept a night through and never got to finish a meal.

Crassus finally pushed Jack too far and he struck back. Leda made the unforgivable error of serving Jack before Crassus and Crassus struck her, not with an open hand but he struck the old woman with a closed fist and dropped her to the floor. If he hadn't been exhausted from lack of sleep and half starved, if he hadn't felt so dismally forgotten and abandoned, if he hadn't been shackled he would have killed Crassus. He had gotten the chains just about around Crassus' throat ready to choke the life out of him. Crassus barely escaped Jack's grasp, but escape he did and he beat him senseless. Then to make an object lesson of him and to satisfy him sadistic tendencies he took Jack out to a field and hung him by the chain that ran from wrist to wrist from a post. He hoisted Jack up until his feet barely touched the ground. And there he hung for almost two days, and there he would hang until Crassus got tired of looking at his rotting corpse but fate intervened. Jacob arrived. 


	24. Ransomed

CHAPTER LAST 

The tel'tac landed in the largest of the hay fields, its doorway sliding open to the awaiting crowd. Jacob stood at the doorway looking at the under servant who explained that the overseer was on his way. The ransom had already been off loaded by means of the rings, now O'Neill was brought before them. He was unkempt; it looked as though he had not bathed nor changed his clothing and possibly not eaten much since Sam's rescue. He was shackled hand and foot the chains clinking softly as he was brought forward.

"Unbind him" Selmak ordered in a voice that threw many of the slaves into a state of terror.

Crassus had one of the field hands stoop to unlock and remove the shackles on Jack's ankles and then his wrists. Crassus held firmly to Jack's left elbow with his left hand and as the slave stood before them shielding his activity, Crassus reaching behind him slid his dagger into Jacks back directly above his right hip. He twisted the slim short blade as he drew it back and pushed Jack to the ship and freedom.

Jack staggered to the tel'tac, ignoring Jacob and his outstretched hand of greeting. Jacob angrily slapped the controls to shut the door and as he turned to look at O'Neill, he saw him fall to his knees and the before he could reach him he fell forward.

"Teal'c, get us out of here. Sam I need you now."

As soon as Sam had heard the door slide shut she approached only to see Jack slam face first onto the deck.

Jacob spoke in his own voice. "I don't know what's wrong. Let's get these rags off of him."

Doing this exposed countless bruises and angry red stripes, reminders of Crassus temper and brutality.

In the process of turning Jack over Jacob found his hand smeared with blood.

"Sam, honey, go get the healing device."

He realized she was staring at his bloody hand.

"Sam," this time Selmak spoke "do it now."

The device came alive in Jacob's hands, healing the damage that Crassus hoped would end O'Neill's existence before he would ever see his home or mate again. He hated him so much that he wished him to die just as freedom finally was his to reach out and touch.  
Healing Jack's internal injuries exhausted Jacob. Both Jacob and Charlie were recovering from the after effects of the poison that killed thousands of Jaffa and many hundreds of Tok'ra and Goa'uld. And because of this the healing of O'Neill took many hours. The Tok'ra went over every inch of Jack's body taking many breaks to revive their strength. Jack did not regain consciousness but was stabilized. Jacob gave the device to Sam to take care of any minor wounds they may have failed to heal and cautioned her not to exhaust herself. If Jack took a bad turn her strength would be needed to save him. With this Jacob went to rest. Teal'c helped Sam to clean up O'Neill and make him as comfortable as possible. The Healing Device could not make up for loss of blood or dehydration and malnutrition so O'Neill remained weak .

As Sam kept her vigil Jack surfaced. Although he tried the only sound that was produced when he tried to speak was a soft moan. She reassured him that he was safe and on his way home but his eyes were glazed and he lapsed again into darkness.

She was awakened by Jack attempting to clear his throat. Sam lifted a canteen to his lips.

"Where…Goa'uld?"

"No…Dad's"

"Dad's? Going home?"

"Don't you remember?"

"Headache"

"Nail in the Head?" Sam asked.

"Railroad spike"

Sam picked up the Healing Device and it began to glow in her hands. The brightness caused Jack to groan aloud in pain. Sam winced to cause him more pain. She put the device down and helped him to lie on his side. Then she again reengaged the device and aimed it at the back of his head. Within moments she felt his hand on her wrist.

"Better, much better."

She helped him to sit up and got him something to eat and drink.  
Jacob returned at this point to see how O'Neill was doing, happy to see the man sitting up and chatting and eating.

"New decor Jacob?"

"What can I say Jack? My little girl asked for a present and I just had to find the money to buy him."

"I'd feel bad but I do remember giving you a mother ship once. But Jacob, thank you."

Jacob went forward to the pel'tac.

"Teal'c, I'd like to get to a better neighborhood but I don't think we can push these engines too hard, we have them held together with spit and promises."

"O'Neill is well?"

"Yes, I think he will be."

Jacob glanced back. There sat his daughter dressing some of O'Neill's minor wounds and him letting her fuss.

"Yes, Teal'c, slow and steady."

Teal'c looked back and a smile flitted across his lips but remained in his eyes.

"This may take a while."

Jacob just smiled.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSHSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Epilogue

The first three weeks on their return to the SGC were spent in the infirmary with various medical tests and in debriefing. However, O'Neill's first order of the day was to submit his resignation. He was offered his commission and old office back but he demurred.

"It belongs now to the man who has been running the show for the last seven months, not me."

He was asked to remain in some capacity in the SGC and he did not completely refuse the offer, his only caveat being that he serve as a civilian and this after an extensive vacation. And with that Brigadier General Jack O'Neill became Brigadier General Jack O'Neill, retired.

His next order of the day was to ask Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter two questions.

"Vegas, the Academy Chapel or the back yard with a JP?"

She opted for the back yard.

"Hawaii or Minnesota?"

"Surprise me."

The next morning as he lay beside her with the dappled sunlight falling across her, the sheet barely covering them, he kissed all the sheet exposed and the sunlight christened. She awoke to what could only have been a dream. She didn't want to open her eyes, didn't want it to all fade in the harsh light of reality. Yet there was the feel of hands callused yet gentle, touching, exploring, caressing and then his lips followed the same path. This was real and it was all that mattered.

The End


End file.
